xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ann Possible
Voiced by Jean Smart. Kim's mother is not only a neurosurgeon, usually referred to as a brain surgeon in the series, but also a caring mother to Kim, and seems to be more understanding toward her daughter. In season 4 her name was revealed to be Ann Possible by her brother-in-law Slim Possible in "Graduation Part 1". It was also revealed in season 4 that she was a graduate of the University of Upperton. In Mother's Day she goes on a mission with Kim and saves Kim from being swallowed by a glob of green goo by using her Kimmunicator to send high-frequency pulses to attack it. Backgrounds Physical Appearance Ann looks identical to Kim, but is taller in height with lighter hair, blue eyes and a more pinkish color to her skin. Personality Ann is a nice but firm person, with a cheerful attitude. She is also very understanding. Like most redheads, she has a hair-trigger temper, which Prince Wally almost found out first-hand. In her eagerness to be accepted by her daughter's peers during a Sophomore ski trip weekend, she forgot her boundaries and unintentionally embarrassed Kim. Ann is able to do the puppy-dog pout, just like her daughter, often to get Kim to cave in to her mother's wishes. Biography Ann graduated from the University Of Upperton. Abilities Ann worked as a skilled neurosurgeon at the Middleton Medical Center. She is an excellent parent who exhibited remarkable adaptability to uncertain situations during her brief forays into heroics alongside her family. Family * Dr. James Timothy Possible (husband) * Kim Possible (daughter) * Jim and Tim Possible (sons) * Slim Possible (brother-in-law) * Joss Possible (niece) * Nana Possible (mother-in-law) * Larry (nephew) * Aunt June (sister or sister-in-law) Relationships Family Ann often tended to serve as the voice of reason in her family. She scolded Jim and Tim when they experimented in the house, offered Kim motherly advice on various social challenges, and constantly reminded her husband, James, to be home in time for dinner. She was apparently well liked outside of her immediate family as well. Her brother-in-law, Slim, asked after fondly when she was unable to visit his ranch with the rest of her family. Coworkers Ann appeared to be on good terms with her coworkers. One of Kim's pet peeves was that Ann would accept personal calls from her while performing surgery and put her on speakerphone, which allowed Ann's coworkers to listen in and comment. Appearances Season One * "Crush" (first appearance) * "The New Ron" * "Tick-Tick-Tick" * "Downhill" * "Bueno Nacho" * "Number One" * "Mind Games" * "Attack of the Killer Bebes" * "Royal Pain" * "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" * "Monkey Fist Strikes" * "October 31st" * "All the News" * "The Twin Factor" * "Animal Attraction" * "Monkey Ninjas in Space" * "Low Budget" Season Two * "Naked Genius" * "Job Unfair" * "The Golden Years" * "The Fearless Ferret" * "Day of the Snowmen" * "Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time" * "A Very Possible Christmas" * "Queen Bebe" * "The Full Monkey" * "Oh Boyz" * "The Truth Hurts" * "Sick Day" * "Mother's Day" Season Three * "Emotion Sickness" * "Bonding" * So the Drama * "Team Impossible" * "And the Mole-Rat Will Be CGI" Season Four * "Trading Faces" * "Car Alarm" * "Clothes Minded" * "Big Bother" * "Clean Slate" * "Homecoming Upset" (non-speaking cameo) * "Larry's Birthday" * "Graduation" (final appearance) Trivia * Her first name wasn't revealed until the first part of the episode "Graduation." Before then, Kim Possible fan writers had long assumed that it was her given name. * She makes as an excellent replacement for Ron, as shown in the episode Mother's Day. * She is voiced by Jean Smart, who was also in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. * In the Lilo & Stitch: The Series crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In Season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's voice actor played the governor of Hawaii. Category:Disney Universe Category:Mothers Category:Red Hair Category:Medical Core Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Kim Possible Universe Category:Humans Category:Married